Pippo
Pippo (ピッポ), also known as Judo (ジュド) or Jill is a character that appeared in both Nobita and the Steel Troops and it's remake, Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops: ~Angel Wings ~. He is Zanda Claus' brain part. Story |-|Original= Along with Riruru, Judo travels to the Earth and use his electromagnetic wave to transport various robotic parts to the North Pole. However, since Nobita discovers the foot part and brings it back to his room, Judo follows him and instead brings all the part to the Nobis' Residence instead. After all the parts are transported, Judo is put into the cabinet in the garden by Tamako after he tripped her several times. Judo's brain was later "repaired" by Doraemon to uses him to fight against Mechatopia Army. |-|2011 Remake= Before becoming Zanda Claus' brain part, Judo was just a low class worker robot who loved to sing. Unfortunately, at that time the lower class robots were not allowed to sing and Judo was injured by the guard robots. Riruru, who passed by and witnessed the event, felt sorry for him and repaired his computer by using one of her own Three Stars of Mechatopia (the yellow one) on Judo. Judo asked Riruru why she helped him which she replied that she just pities him. Unknown to Riruru, the Yellow Star that she gave him turned green. Sometime later after the robot revolution, Judo became the brain of a war machine robot. He is one of the first scout units alongside Riruru in which his task is to use his electromagnetic wave to transport various robotic parts to the North Pole. However, since Nobita discovers the foot part and brings it back to his room, Judo follows him and instead brings all the part to the Nobis' Residence instead. After all the parts are transported, Judo is put into the cabinet in the garden by Tamako after he tripped her several times while trying to repair himself due to a damage to his system. Trivia *Pippo's song is used in the very first scene of Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~. *He has a typical move which he does usually with Nobita in which he kicks his foot to Nobita's face. *His ball form resembles a bowling ball. *Pippo used his foot to hit Nobita's face 3 times which made Nobita angry *Suneo calls him, "The chicken wearing a helmet". *Pippo's real name is "Judo" but Nobita Named him Pippo. Appearance In opening scene, he appear to be like bowling ball due to his robot. After the scene, where Doraemon and Nobi find him been beaten by Tamako Nobi. After they find him, they turn him into a chick one of Doraemon's gadget. At the end of the scene, he follow Riruru as they reborn. Personality In the remake, Pippo sometimes hate when someone make fun on him. He also act like "Tsundere" due to angry. Navigation tl:Pippo zh-tw:皮啵 Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Key Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Male Robot Category:Good Characters‏‎